The present invention generally concerns a glazing element comprising a sheet of transparent or translucent material intended in particular to be fitted in an architectural opening.
More specifically, the invention concerns glazing elements which imitate the appearance of stained or cut glass, and which may be incorporated in, for example, double glazed panels of doors or windows. The primary purpose of such elements is to make the doors or windows in which they are fitted more attractive, but they may equally be used to match new or replacement doors or windows with existing decorative panels.
Glazing elements are known which comprise a solid resin element occupying the entirety of the volume between the two layers of a double glazed cell.
Such known glazing elements have a number of disadvantages including the relatively large volume of material used in their manufacture, which increases the associated manufacturing costs, such costs being inevitably borne by the ultimate consumer.
In addition, the resin material used is light sensitive, with a marked tendency to deteriorate and become discoloured on prolonged exposure to light. This causes a deterioration in the quality of the glazing element manifested by way of a generally cloudy appearance and loss of clarity of the design. This is displeasing and is, in effect, a failure by the glazing element to fulfil its specific function as, once such deterioration has developed to any significant extent, the panel must be replaced if the desired appearance and attractiveness of the door or window is to be maintained. The need to replace panels for this reason leads to yet further unwelcome cost for the consumer, as well as the associated inconvenience.